


Welcome Home

by Dynobot_Slam



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Comforts For Knock Out, Emotional Hurt, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Hurts For Us, Last Conversation, M/M, Mech Preg, Reunions, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Transformer Sparklings, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, just kidding, last I love you, the ending is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynobot_Slam/pseuds/Dynobot_Slam
Summary: Knock Out can't quite remember why he shouldn't be having this conversation with Breakdown in the middle of the recharge cycle.Then it hits him. Breakdown is still on that mission with Dreadwing. Also, mechs aren't supposed to be ethereal and see-through! Primus, what happened!?—Breakdown's specter can't leave without saying goodbye to his intended. He just has to tell him he loves him one last time.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> *Mad World blasts in the background*  
> Well, guys...I'm sorry. I hope this hurts in the way you want it to.

“Knock Out, wake up. C'mon, buddy.”

Breakdown's voice filtered easily into Knock Out's audials. He booted up slowly, tired from all the assignments in the med bay. It would be so much easier with Breakdown around, at least to keep him company.

“There's my beautiful sparkmate. Hey, I don't have much time, but listen. I gotta talk to you real quick."

Knock Out had a strange feeling. Something was definitely off, but Breakdown wouldn't have woken him from Beauty Sleep of it wasn't of the utmost importance. He booted up his optics and rubbed them tiredly. 

"Well, Breakdown? Flattery will get you _everywhere_ , but you did wake me up from recharge. The reason had better be good."

Breakdown's optics brightened as his orange faceplate softened. He was smiling so dopily as if Knock Out was everything he'd ever dreamed of, and he was. Breakdown loved Knock Out more than Knock Out loved himself, and that was a concept Knock Out had a hard time wrapping his processor over. 

Breakdown reached out, but pulled his servo away at the last second, his face souring. He scrubbed at his faceplate hard and vented. It almost looked like he was about to start crying washer fluid which he hadn't done in so long. This immediately had Knock Out on edge. 

"Hey, don't cry, Big Blue. I don't know what you did, but it's alright. I can replace anything you broke. Is it your glitch acting up again? It hasn't happened in so long, but if you need me to stop looking then I will. Just tell me." He'd hate if anyone saw this side of him, but he'd held Breakdown through so many episodes that he knew how to handle the big mech. 

Breakdown actually did start to cry then, big fat globs of fluid leaking from his optic. His vents hiccuped, and he ground out a pathetic giggle.

"Primus. I promised I wouldn't do this. You can't replace what gets broke this time Knock Out, at least, not right away. I hope you fix it because...slaggit, because I love you, Knock Out. We won't ever need to worry about my glitch again either. Knock Out, I...I'm so fragging sorry. This is all my fault, and I just need you to know that no matter what happens, I love you and I'm so sorry. I won't be able to keep my promise to make you my conjunx, Little Red." 

Knock Out sat up straighter. What was Breakdown talking about? All of this cryptic language, telling him they can't be conjunxed made no sense. He squinted at the big mech, and that feeling of wrongness came back again full force. 

Breakdown was still on that mission with Dreadwing. Neither had returned because there were no notices on his HUD of a soldier needing repairs. So then why was Breakdown here? Why was he...see-through... Breakdown looked positively ethereal; he was see-through, like the mists on this planet...

His lover smiled softly one last time. "I really love you, Knock Out. I wish I could've held you one last time."

* * *

Knock Out woke with a start, coolant running down his frame in rivulets, clinging to the metal. What the Pit kind of dream was that? He hugged himself, shivering a little. That's all it was, a dream; if he kept reminding himself, he'd feel fine enough to recharge in no time.

He had finally relaxed when there was an urgent knock on his hab's door. Grumbling and more than a little irritated, he got up and wrenched the door open only to pause in confusion. 

"Dreadwing? Why are you here? I didn't get any notices you needed repairs. Where is Breakdown? Wasn't he with you?"

A cold dread started to fill Knock Out's spark. Primus, his nightmare really was freaking him out. Dreadwing's pregnant silence wasn't helping either. 

"I thought it would be best if I told you in person, but...Breakdown chased Arachne. He...well he didn't make it. He was holding this when I found him; I think he wanted you to hold onto it."

Knock Out couldn't cry, not here and not now. He held out his hand stiffly and waited for the object. Tentatively turning it in his palm, he realized it was one of those tacky things organics liked to hand from their rear-view mirror. It was shaped like a buffer, and on the back, words were engraved. 

_'Since you'll love me as long as I'll buffer you, why not get conjunxed?'_

"I'll wait until tomorrow to get repairs. Good luck."

Knock Out shut the door and slid down it, cradling the charm to his chassis. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid Breakdown for being the love of his life and _dying_ on him, and stupid him for not going with, for not insisting on being inseparable. He couldn't stop the sobbing if he wanted to. His only friend and lover was dead, and he was left to pick up the pieces of his shattered spark. 

"I love you, Breakdown," he spoke out to the sky, hoping his sparkmate could hear him. "I love you so so much. Rest in peace my compadre. You deserve it."

He kissed the charm and nudged it on his mirror. Tonight he would mourn, and tomorrow he would start packing his things. He couldn't stay here on this cursed ship; their lives had been going so well until they came here, and Knock Out was determined to live as best he could for Breakdown. It's what the bigger mech would have wanted.

* * *

It didn't take him long to realize he was sparked. How he'd managed to conceive in his condition was truly beyond him, but he thanked Primus every day that he'd left the Nemesis. That was no place to raise a sparkling. The only thing he missed was all his tools. 

Without them, he couldn't plan for the emergence very accurately, but with luck, he would carry full term and bring their child into the world healthy. Dreadwing had been a massive help until Megatron offlined him, and thankfully, Cybertron had been quiet even when the Decepticons had controlled it. 

Waddling into the kitchen of the apartment he'd found still intact, Knock Out remembered how the Autobots had turned on him after their Prime threw himself into the Well.

He'd been scavaging close by, and they had come upon him from behind. They had thought he was still a Decepticon, still in alliance with Megatron. He'd turned slowly, servos up, and the medic had known right away and called off their arms. 

He'd simply nodded at Knock Out and let him know where their base was located if he needed assistance. He still found care packages at his door, however. He wouldn't turn away their kindness, not when it kept his spawn fed. 

He was due any day now. It was obvious in how low his distended protoform hung and the heavy weight of his sparkling getting lower and closer to his valve with every day. Excitement warmed his spark even as melancholy crept upon him. 

Breakdown would have loved this. He'd have wanted to be here, holding his hand. No doubt he'd cry when his sparkling came into the world, and he'd hold them, whisper sweet-nothings to him just as he had with Knock Out. He would have been an amazing sire. The best Cybertron could offer, for sure.

"If you're listening, Big Blue, your creation is coming soon. Watch over us, yeah? Ask Primus if I can have just this one thing. I won't presume that I'm worthy enough to ask for more." 

He palms his belly thoughtfully, chuckling when he feels a pede press against his servo. "And you, little one, better not batter my frame more than you have. Carrier needs to be beautiful, you know."

* * *

Knock Out was grateful that Bumblebee had agreed to babysit for him. BreakOut and KnockDown were good sparklings, but they were too young to attend the ceremony he had planned for the anniversary of Breakdown's death. He'd been reluctant at first but quickly realized that Bee wasn't a mech to hold grudges, and he loved sparklings dearly. 

He popped open the high-grade and drank from the bottle steadily as he settled next to the Well. He was going to drink this, meditate a little, and say his goodbyes once more. He knew now that these would be his final goodbyes; the ones so long ago hadn't been right, hadn't been filled with the love he had now. 

In his mind, he saw three pairs of yellow optics and three bright smiles. KnockDown, as much of a surprise as he was, was just proof enough that he hadn't said goodbye to Breakdown right. He could finally let his lover's spirit rest, knowing that a part of him would always be looking to him, calling him 'carrier'.

Hours later, he retrieved his spawn who clung to him tiredly and cheeped their greetings to him. He clicked and cood at them briefly before thanking Bee, and bringing them home.

It was only when they were talking to him, asking for stories of their sire, that he started to let his tears fall just a bit. They had a right to know, and he wouldn't take Breakdown away from them. He fished in his subspace and found his holodisc, placing it on their bedside table where a hologram of their sire was brought to life. 

"He was tall and bulky. Slow as Pit, too sometimes. He was a little dumb but kind to a fault. He hated when his own were hurting."

BreakOut's winglets fluttered. "Like KnockDown? He cried when Bumblebee stubbed his toe!"

KnockDown shied away, hiding under his covers. Knock Out nodded and pulled them down to stroke his shy, empathetic creation tenderly. "Oh yes. His kindness was his strength though. It kept him going and gave him the strength to protect the people he loved. I have no doubt that both of you inherited that from him."

KnockDown relaxed, lulled by his carrier's gentle strokes and encouraging EM field, and BreakOut nodded sagely, realizing that she'd hurt her twin's feelings. She reached out with her EMF to apologize, relaxing when it was quickly accepted. Knock Out chuckled. 

"Most of all, I know he would have loved you both dearly. He'd always wanted sparklings, and we talked about having them when things were stable, but you two came along and surprised me." He petted BreakOut's helm gently. "It's recharge time, now. I love you both. I'll leave the holodisc in here; Sire will light you in the dark. Rest well, little loves."

* * *

Surrounded by people, Knock Out had no idea where he was. The streets were bustling with bots going down every street and every street stretching an eternity. How had he gotten here? Where was here? He looked around until his gaze landed on a pair of familiar bright yellow optics.

"BREAKDOWN!" He yelled as he rushed towards the other, leaping into his arms. He peppered the bigger bot's face in kisses and he laughed and laughed until they were both crying. "Primus, I've missed you!"

Breakdown pressed a warm kiss to the corner of Knock Out's lips. "You've no idea how much I missed you, Little Red. We ain't gotta be apart ever again though. You're finally home." He squeezed his red lover.

"So then, this is the Well? BreakOut and KnockDown are on their own? I do hope they're handling it well..."

Breakdown nuzzled into his jaw. "They're strong, like you. They'll be just fine. C'mon, I gotta show you our house. Guess what? It's got so many rooms, you know what that means?" He waggled his optic ridges. "GRANDCREATIONS!!" His booming laugh followed them all the way to their house where his own creators wrapped him in a proper hug.

Sometimes goodbye sounded a lot like welcome home.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for any and all feedback!! <3
> 
> Also, I have a Discord server for Transformers Roleplaying. ;) https://discord.gg/uwHpRm8


End file.
